


Cuddle party. That's it that's the fic

by DeVloer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blankets, Crack, Cuddles, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Love, Sleepovers, i dont know its three am and Im sad so Im writing this, its just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: Its just fluff. The hermits are cuddling in one big pile.Just- Just read it. Its short and cute. And platonic btw, because friends can totally cuddle and be close to each other without it having to be romantic :)
Relationships: None, its all platonic - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Cuddle party. That's it that's the fic

The hermits... Well, they're a special group.

Of course, it was well known that the hermitcraft group was a close bunch. They had managed to build and sustain a society together, and kept being good friends throughout it all. Sure, there was the occasional prank or two, but it'd always end well and everyone would laugh.

But... did you know they host sleepovers?

"GRIAN! I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF MY GREEN BLANKET!"

A mischievous grin was stretched over the blonde's cheeks as he pressed the lime green material in his hands only closer to his chest. "Why, is it your boo boo blanket?"

Iskall was acting like he was fuming, but the giggle that escaped from his lips betrayed his actual feelings. "No! But it's the only clean one I've got left!"

"You can use my blanket, Iskall!"

Both men turned around to see a smiling Cleo pointing to the blanket she and Welsknight were sharing. The yawning knight had his head sloped down, his eyes hazily blinking at the ground.

This time the group had decided to stay in Grian's barge. There was a beautiful night sky above them and the mooshroom island temperature was perfect.

"Oh, thank you Cleo!" Iskall walked over and squeezed in between the two hermits, seeming scaring Wels who hitched his head up and anxiously looked around. But Iskall was already looking back at Grian, crossing his arms. "At least someone cares about me."

Grian stared back unimpressed. "Right... Well, where have I got to sleep now?"

"What are you talking about?" Xisuma, followed by False came walking up. "Come on, we've got plenty of space!"

Without waiting for a response, the admin took Grian's hand and pulled him with him to the other corner of the room. Impulse, Ren and Stress were all giggling like little girls, a pretty blue blanket across their knees as the three of them were all snuggled together to fit under it.

"What joke did we miss?" False put a hand on her hip, unable to help the smile forming at hearing the other's laugh.

"N-Nothing." Stress could barely form a sentence, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "You wouldn't get it."

Impulse had shiny eyes too. "Y-Yeah. Let's just say it-it's an inside joke."

Once again, the three burst out as if the funniest joke in the world had been told. It took a couple seconds for them to calm down, but with heaving breaths and deep sighs, they managed to turn quiet. Or well, as quiet as they could get.

"Well, I guess I'll stay here."

Grian flopped down across the three giggler's legs, burying his face in Ren's stomach. 

"Hey!" Impulse pushed his feet off. "I don't want your stinky feet!"

"Whaaat?" Grian turned his head around, straining his neck to look back at the redstoner. "What do you mean? When we were hippies we all shared our-"

Impulse turned a bright red and wildly waved his arms, giggling nervously. "UHHH! They don't need to know about that, Grian!"

Of course, Ren and Stress's eyes started sparkling. "What is it? What is it? Tell us!"

Impulse quickly opened his mouth to say something, raising his hand to scratch the back of his neck, but Grian was quicker. "One night we were all around the campfire, and Impulse suggested that we-"

"WE DON'T NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!"

Xisuma and False both rolled their eyes, hearing the group ramble on as Impulse desperately tried to silence the former hippie.

Turning around, Xisuma glanced at False. "Decided where you are gonna sleep?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I'll probably just flop down somewhere."

Xisuma smiled. "Me too. I haven't really-"

"SHASHWAMMYYYYYYYYYY."

With a thundering crash, Keralis came half-flying and half-stumbling through the door, bumping right into Jevin. Because of the impact, half the Pole's arm disappeared into the blue slime with a loud _schlorp_.

"Ah, dude I'm so sorry!" Jevin tried taking a step back, but only pulled Keralis with him, nearly causing the other to fall over.

"No, no! _I'm_ sorry!" Keralis's wide eyes stared directly into Jevin's, and, now that they were stuck together, their faces were a lot closer than what was normal. "I didn't mean to get inside you!"

Most of the hermits who were watching the scene had managed to keep in their laugher, but now finally the barge resonated with a boom of giggles. Most hermits were toppling over, wheezing their lungs out.

Keralis, who realized what he had said, let out a hearty laugh. "Dude, s-sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Stop apologizing, it's fine." Jevin was grinning now too. "But it is getting a bit uncomfortable. Okay, if you go left, I'll pull, sound good?"

"Alright. One, two, three!"

Again, with a slimy sound, the two pulled apart. A string of thin slime stayed stuck on Keralis' arm, and he disgustingly stuck his tongue out.

"Yuck. I gotta wash this out!"

"I'll come help you!" Tango stood up from his shared blanket with Zedaph and walked up to them. "You know I can't miss out on this action."

Jevin giggled, looking down at the hole in his arm.

Keralis tilted his head. "You gonna be okay, dude?"

"It'll be fine. Just gotta take some time to reform." Jevin shrugged and then shot a smug grin the others way. "I mean, I liked having you inside me."

Keralis's cheeks went red and he raised a hand to cover his mouth. "D-Dude!"

"Yeah, Jevin!" Tango laid both hands on his hips. "I thought _we_ had something together?!"

"Sorry. You know I don't stay loyal." Jevin stuck his hip out with a wink.

Tango huffed and linked arms with Keralis. "Well, I guess me and Keralis will have to marry now."

"W-What? Wait-"

Despite the protesting, Tango pulled Keralis with him out the door with a grin. Jevin shot another glance at his arm, which was starting to patch together again, before walking over the place Tango previously sat in.

"Ooh! Guys, we've got our first sleeper over here!"

All heads turned to the sound of Cleo's voice. It seemed like Wels had lost the battle against sleep, now slumped down on Iskall's shoulder with closed eyes, nearly falling down to his chest. 

"Wels' lost!"

"Alright, we gotta be quieter now."

"I'm totally gonna beat you guys!"

Bdubs had both his arms up to his chest, determinedly staring around the room.

It had become nearly a tradition at this point, or well, a competition. Whenever they hosted one of their sleep parties, the person who managed to stay awake the longest would earn bragging rights. There were really only a few that really participated, and Bdubs was one of them.

Cub scoffed. "Oh please, you say that every time."

"And yet you've never won," Grian added with a smile.

"Doh!" Bdubs angrily crossed his arms and looked at the builder. "What are you trying to tell me?!"

"That you're terrible at staying awake," Grian said dryly.

Bdubs pouted and snobbily looked away. "Whatever, I don't care what you think!"

The room giggled once more before the soft chatting continued. It didn't take long before more hermits fell into their slumber. Stress toppled over on top of Impulse in the middle of Ren's story, and, as Keralis and Tango joined the bunch not much later, Grian and False closed their eyes too.

At one point all there was heard were just some soft whispers and Bdubs persistent chanting that he was going to win, the sun already deep underneath the horizon.

Those who were awake jumped up at a loud crash at the door. In walked Docm77, hair wild and up in the air from flying.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, I was caught up in a project."

Immediatly, Scar raised a finger to his lips. "Shh! Some of them are already sleeping."

Doc's eyes widened, lowering his voice. "Ah, sorry! Sorry!"

"Doc!" Bdubs jumped up from his place and walked over to the creeper, hugging his arm. "Where've you been! I've missed you!"

"I know, I know." Doc leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the shorter man's forehead. "But I'm here now!"

"I know..." Bdubs yawned and pressed his face in the other's chest, wrapping his arms on Doc's waist. "That makes me happy..."

Doc smiled and leaned slightly down to pick the builder up, enjoying the familiar scent, before walking over to Scar, Cub and Joe and sitting down on the empty blanket in the middle of them. Bdubs by this point had almost gone limps, completely snuggled up the lab coat.

Cub, who had his arm around Scar and scooted closer to Doc, giggled. "Seems like our sleepmaster has lost once again."

"It seems you're an irresistible pillow, Doc." Iskall giggled from the other side of the room. Both Wels and Cleo were leaning on him now, Wels having sunk down to his lap. But the croaky and soft voice of the Swede betrayed how tired the other was, it wouldn't be long before he would join the two.

Doc chuckled, laying an arm over Bdubs' back and putting his head back until it hit Joe's shoulder. "So it seems."

A little bit of silence took over, as the still awake hermits started closing their eyes and preparing for sleep. Tango had cuddled up to Keralis and had his face pressed in the other's chest, while Keralis himself had fallen back on the end of Grian's legs. The other end of Grian was embraced by the strong arms of Ren, who was protectively covering the other as soft snores escaped him. Impulse and Stress were both leaning on each other, and on the other end of the room, False and Jevin were on the other side of Joe with legs mingled together and heads in each other's laps. Iskall was now slumped over as well, eyes closed.

Xisuma stared over his hermits with a fond smile, the night stars above them twinkling down on top of the barge as the moon lit the room in a soft white glow.

"Anyone still awake?" The admin made sure to whisper as quiet as possible, shortly glancing over the cuddling bunch.

No answer came, and Xisuma only smiled wider.

"Goodnight, guys. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> And thats all folks!
> 
> I might edit this later if my tomorrow brain reads this over and is like dude what were you thinking
> 
> <3


End file.
